Verräter
by CatharsisWriter
Summary: Die Beziehung von Remus und Sirius zerbrach durch den Verrat ihrer Freundschaft vor fast fünfzehn Jahren. Remus versucht vergebens, zu seinem alten Gefährten durchzudringen und ist am Ende seiner Kräfte. Ein Gespräch an einem neutralen Ort soll Sirius wachrütteln, sich seinen Problemen und ihrer Partnerschaft zu stellen. Fragmente einer Liebe und einer Trennung. Wolfstar-Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Namen, Schauplätze und Handlungsstränge, zu denen ich möglicherweise Bezug nehme, sind Eigentum ihrer geistigen Verfasser; ich leihe sie mir nur in tiefster Ergebenheit aus und verdiene mit meinem Geschreibsel kein Geld.

 **Hinweise:** Ich gebe mir bei der Kategorisierung meiner Geschichten die größtmögliche Mühe. Bitte lest sie auf eigene Gefahr und behandelt Hinweise und Zuordnungen mit gewissenhafter Selbsteinschätzung eurer Lesewünsche und eures Wohlbefindens.

 **Vorwort:** Nach jahrelanger Schreibpause der Versuch, Charaktere aus meiner Vorstellung zu skizzieren. Und zwar verletzlicher und bedürfnisorientierter, als wir sie bisher vielleicht kennen. Ich arbeite zurzeit an einer längeren FF über die Kindheit der Rumtreiber - dieser Oneshot gehört gewissermaßen in 'mein Schreibuniverum' dieses Projektes.

Das HP Universum ist – in diesem Fall – eher nebensächlich, insbesondere sollte nicht zu viel Augenmerk auf (zeitliche) Fakten gelegt werden. Die Herausforderung beim Schreiben war ein Perspektivwechsel; die Geschichte beruht auf einer wahren Begebenheit, die mir aus Remus' Sicht zugetragen wurde. Ich wollte die Szene quasi andersherum festhalten.

* * *

„Das, was ich dir wirklich am allermeisten übel nehme, ist, dass ich vorher nicht wusste, worauf ich mich mit dir einlasse. Ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung."  
Bitterkeit schwappte mit Remus' Worten über die runde Tischplatte. Wie der Kaffee, der über den Rand seiner Tasse geflüchtet war und sich nun dunkel in der weißen Untertasse sammelte. Wenn Remus nervös war, wurde er fahrig, seine Gesten ausschweifend, unkontrolliert.

„Verdammt, ich hätte es einfach gern gewusst, weißt du! Ist ja nicht so, als wäre es bei mir ein Geheimnis gewesen, dass … dass ich ein Wrack bin!" Das letzte Wort spie er nahezu aus und er griff hastig nach seiner Tasse, wie um den Geschmack dessen Aussprache schleunigst wieder hinunter zu spülen. Sirius konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich postwendend verbrannte. Seit einer ganzen Weile trank Remus seinen Kaffee schwarz, weil er der Meinung war, Milch würde die Koffeinaufnahme trüben und Remus brauchte Koffein – fast mehr als Sauerstoff. Hier saßen sie nun, in dem Café, in dem sie sich zum allerersten Mal außerhalb ihrer Freundschaft getroffen hatten, als etwas anderes, etwas Bedeutenderes, zwischen ihnen seinen Lauf nahm. Das Licht war genau wie damals: Glühender Himmel eines Herbstabends von draußen und sanft schimmernde Tischbeleuchtung auf ihrer Seite der gläsernen Scheibenfront.

„Es ist ja nicht mal so, als hätte es irgendetwas mit uns geändert, wenn ich's gewusst hätte. Ich war so kaputt zu der Zeit, als wir … uns getroffen haben. Ich hätte dich genommen, egal, was du mir erzählt hättest. Und es wäre mir gleich gewesen, ich hätt' dich immer genommen."

Seit Sirius sich zu Remus an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, hatte er selbst nicht viel gesprochen, sich nur seinen Cappuccino bestellt und seinen Freund reden hatte den Blick gesenkt, das Gesicht seltsam verzerrt, und Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob es an den Worten lag, die er ihm ins Gesicht schleuderte, oder weil Remus sich die Zunge verbrüht hatte. Vermutlich war es nun an der Zeit, ernsthaft verletzt zu sein, doch seltsamerweise fühlte er nichts dergleichen. Abgesehen von dumpfer Leere, die in seinen Schläfen pochte.

„Vielleicht hätt' ich mich sogar gerade für dich entschieden, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was los ist. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich der Meinung gewesen, dass es hilft, weil wir eine gemeinsame Basis haben. Dass wir … zusammen ‚kaputt' sind. Es hätte mich vermutlich irgendwie gereizt, zu wissen, dass du genauso am Abgrund stehst, wie ich. Mag sein, dass ich es irgendwo auch geahnt habe. Aber verdammt, ich hab' dich gefragt, ich habe wirklich nachgefragt, ob du Probleme hast und du hast mir ins Gesicht gelogen!" Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen kämpfte sich mit den letzten Worten Remus' Kehle hoch und Sirius verspürte den heftigen Drang, über den Tisch zu langen und seine Hand zu nehmen, sie behutsam zu streicheln, bis Remus sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, so dass er ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte. Sirius wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht gern angefasst wurde, wenn er verletzt oder angeschlagen war; dann brauchte er Abstand und ließ höchstens kleine, behutsame Berührungen zu. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, das fühlte er, war jede körperliche Nähe unangebracht. Es schmerzte. Mehr als alles, was Remus je zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Alles … alles, was wir hatten … basiert auf einer Lüge. Ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Ich dachte, ich könnte. Ich wünschte –" Es war nicht Remus, dem der Atem stockte, sondern ihm, Sirius, selbst. Er hatte geahnt, dass das Gespräch bitter werden würde, als Remus ihn per Eule um ein Treffen gebeten hatte. Seit Wochen schon hatte er ihn und den Grimmauldplace gemieden. Aber das hier … Das war das Ende.

 _Frühsommer. Eine unbeschwerte Zeit – für die meisten. Remus beschwerte sich nicht darüber, dass Sirius weniger sprach, seit dieser das Haus nicht mehr verlassen konnte. Remus beschwerte sich ohnehin nie, aber er kam Sirius gereizt vor. An jenem Tag war es sehr warm, nahezu drückend; sie beide seit dem frühen Morgen die einzigen Menschen im Hauptquartier. In manchen Momenten wünschte Sirius sich sogar, dass Remus ihn allein ließe. Es war, als hätte man zwei stumme Männer in einen Raum gesperrt, deren Auren lautstark gegeneinander rebellierten, wie zwei überladene Wetterfronten, die knisternd aufeinander knallten. Doch Sirius und Remus saßen einander nur schweigend gegenüber und brüteten vor sich hin; Remus am Tisch über dem Tagespropheten, Sirius im alten Ohrensessel seines Vaters mit einem verstaubten Buch aus seiner Kindheit, das seine Laune eher noch verschlechterte. Warum ging Remus nicht einfach? Das Haus hatte mehr als genug Zimmer und der Werwolf besaß sogar ein eigenes. Sie fanden keine gemeinsame Beschäftigung und zu tun gab es für sie beide im Moment auch nichts. Sirius kam sich noch nutzloser vor, als er es von sich gewohnt war._

 _Er hatte die Stimmung etwas auflockern wollen und Remus etwas in seinem Schlafzimmer zeigen, ein altes Foto, das letztendlich alles nur noch verschlimmerte. Schließlich ärgerte sich Remus auf dem Bett mit der Zeitung herum, gekränkt, während Sirius wütend auf seinem alten Schreibtisch Sachen hin und her schob. Unter anderem besagtes Foto, auf dem ein dummer James mit seiner bescheuerten Nestfrisur und einer noch viel bescheuerteren Brille vor sich hin grinste und einer dreckigen, blonden, ebenfalls übers ganze Gesicht strahlenden Ratte den Kopf zerstrubbelte, wie er es normalerweise nur bei sich selbst getan hatte. Das Glas über dem sich bewegendem Bild bekam einen Sprung, als er es besonders heftig hinter einen Stapel alter Schulbücher klemmen wollte. Sirius war nach Fluchen, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Er wollte schreien, aber die Stimme versagte ihm, bevor auch nur ein Ton seine Lippen verließ. Das leise Rascheln, wie von einer zu Boden fallenden Zeitung, nahm er kaum wahr. Plötzlich schob sich von hinten sanft, aber bestimmt, eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm, ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung innehalten. Noch trommelte unterdrückter Zorn mit jedem Herzschlag in ihm, aber er spürte, wie der verebbte, als sein Rücken, wie automatisch, gegen eine vertraute Brust sank und sich lange, schmächtige Arme um ihn schlossen. Mit Vertrautheit und schwindender Wut kam die Anspannung. Wie immer, wenn es um Nähe ging. Das konnte er einfach nicht mehr. Nicht seit Azkaban. Und Remus wusste das, ohne, dass es jemals zwischen ihnen hatte ausgesprochen werden müssen._

„Kannst du noch mit mir zusammen sein?"

Auf die Frage folgte eine eigentümliche Stille. In Sirius' Ohren rauschte es. Die letzten fünf Minuten hatten für ihn eindeutig danach geschrien, dass Remus dabei war, sich von ihm zu trennen. Oder das beenden wollte, was auch immer sie überhaupt noch hatten. Seine gewohnte Schlagfertigkeit, seine Kämpfernatur, war offenbar in diesem Moment dazu entschlossen, ihn allein zu lassen – ohne eine passende Antwort auf die bemerkenswert große Frage. Und Remus half ihm nicht, nicht, wie damals in der Schule.

„Ob ich das kann?", wiederholte Sirius äußerst lahm und seine Gesichtsmuskulatur fühlte sich an, als gehöre sie nicht so recht zu ihm. Nur mit größter Mühe zwang er den Blick in Remus' Augen. Sie waren schmerzerfüllt, doch schauten unnachgiebig zurück. „Ja, Sirius. Ob du das kannst. Ob du beziehungsfähig bist. Ob du … noch mit mir zusammen sein willst. Ob du dich in der Lage für eine gemeinsame Zukunft fühlst."

Seine Finger tasteten nach dem Kaffeelöffel neben seiner Tasse. Ihm war danach, sich an etwas festzuhalten.

 _Nein, niemals! Ja, ja, und wie, ich tue alles, alles, was du willst! Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht? Hilfe!_

Möglicherweise besaß Remus die Macht, mit der bloßen Kraft eines Blickes alle Knochen aus Sirius' Körper in heißes Wachs zu verwandeln. Oder vielleicht fühlte es sich bloß physisch so an, wenn man einfach kein Rückgrat besaß. Zumindest genau so kam er sich in diesem Augenblick vor. Sein Mund öffnete sich und statt all seinen schmerzenden Gefühlen und wirren Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Remus sie alle verstanden hätte, sie sogar von ihm erfahren wollte, platzte aus ihm heraus: „Was willst du eigentlich?" Sein nervöses Lachen klang selbst in seinen Ohren spöttisch. „Es ist doch alles gut bei uns! Was sollte sich ändern?"

Die Laken auf seinem seit Tagen – Wochen – ungemachten Bett waren zerwühlt, schon bevor sie darin landeten. Es war Remus, der die Führung übernahm, ihn mit ungewöhnlicher Bestimmtheit Richtung Matratze drängte, und Sirius ließ es geschehen, bis er die Bettkannte hinter sich spürte. Die gewaltvolle Energie, die den ganzen Tag über auf ihnen gelegen hatte, war verebbt. Stattdessen war eine neue Art von Elektrizität zwischen ihnen erwacht. Ihre Liebe hatte immer etwas Schmerzhaftes, Raues gehabt, Leidenschaft nicht ganz unähnlich, aber eben doch nicht dasselbe. Und Leidenschaft war es auch nicht, die sie diesmal zueinander führte.

„Dass du endlich anfängst, über deine Gefühle zu sprechen, anstatt sie wegzusaufen!" Die Worte entwichen Remus' fast schreiend, doch niemand schien sie in dem halbleeren Café zu beachten. Sirius konnte Remus ansehen, dass er das nicht hatte sagen wollen – aber dass es genau das war, was er dachte. „Es gibt keine Nähe mehr zwischen uns, keine Romantik, keinen Sex, wir reden nicht mal mehr miteinander! Ich kann das so nicht!" Remus hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so grau ausgesehen. Aschfahl, von den zu früh gealterten Haarsträhnen, bis hin zu seinem erschöpften, farblosen Gesicht. „Verdammt, Sirius, ich kann's einfach nicht." Ein geflüstertes Flehen und etwas in Sirius zerbrach.

 _Remus übernahm das Ausziehen für sie beide, drängend und doch ohne Eile. Sirius ließ es mit hängenden Schultern geschehen. Seine Hände fanden Remus' Taille und er zog den anderen Körper näher zu sich heran, um das Gesicht am bloßen, vernarbten Schlüsselbein vergraben zu können. Remus' Haut war kühl und von Gänsehaut überzogen, abgesehen von den glatten, wulstigen Stellen; den Überbleibseln, die Klauen und Zähne an ihm hinterlassen hatten. Sirius atmete tief ein. Der Geruch, an den er sich all die verzweifelten, düsteren Jahre, geklammert hatte, half ihm, sich zu entspannen. Das hier war richtig. Er konnte vertrauen. Er musste._

 _Die Gänsehaut verstärkte sich, als Sirius die Lippen öffnete und sie gegen Remus' Halsbeuge presste. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg von Remus' Taille über dessen Rücken zu seinen Schultern. Dort ließ er sie liegen, hielt sich an ihnen fest, das Gesicht immer noch an seiner Brust verborgen. Der Werwolf hielt kurz inne und erwiderte die Umarmung, löste nur eine Hand aus ihr, um behutsam Sirius' und anschließend seinen eigenen Gürtel zu öffnen. Ohne voneinander zu lassen, fanden sie sich, halb entkleidet, auf dem Bett liegend wieder. Entschieden schob Remus sich unter Sirius, bis dieser auf ihm lag, und umschlang ihn erneut mit beiden Armen._

Sirius hatte in dem Jahr zu trinken begonnen, bevor er von zu Hause weggelaufen war. Mit dem Rausch und dem Vergessen hatte er schon immer experimentiert, aber als er fünfzehn wurde, veränderte sich allmählich etwas in seinem Leben. Er bemerkte, dass alle Rebellion ihn niemals davor schützen konnte, was seine Vergangenheit ihm wirklich antat. Im Nachhinein, auf lange Sicht. Die Kämpfe seiner Kindheit zollten ihren Tribut, er war angeschlagen. Seine drei besten Freunde ahnten nichts davon, dass er, selbst in den längsten ihrer gemeinsamen Nächte, in denen die anderen am Ende erschöpft in ihre Betten fielen, ohne Hilfe keinen Schlaf fand. Sie wussten, dass er zu Hause Probleme hatte, dass etwas an ihm nagte. Aber Sirius war gut darin, ein Geheimnis zu wahren, und fremde Sorge bellend wegzulachen, sobald ihm jemand damit zu nahe kam. Irgendwann hatte er Remus und, etwas später, fand er ein wenig Ruhe bei den Eltern seines besten Freundes. Es wurde ein wenig besser mit ihm, so dass er keinen Grund sah, jemandem zu erzählen, wie gut es tat, sich zu betäuben. Insbesondere nicht, als James sich mit seiner neuen Familie verstecken musste und die Zeiten immer düsterer wurden. Und dann kam Azkaban. Er hatte das Zauberergefängnis besser als die meisten seiner Insassen verkraftet, weil er unschuldig war. Aber die Dunkelheit in ihm war mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Die Dementoren hielten ihn in seiner Vergangenheit gefangen und wenn er versuchte, daraus zu entkommen, zeigten sie ihm die Gegenwart: Sein bester Freund, sein Bruder, ermordet durch den Verrat seines engsten Vertrauten. Die Gewissheit, dass seine Liebe ihn selbst für den Mord verantwortlich machen musste.

In der Zeit danach fand der Alkohol schnell wieder zu ihm zurück. Schneller, als Remus.

 _Sirius ließ sich selten küssen, wenn sie sich liebten. Es war, als würde er zwei Dinge nicht miteinander vermischen wollen, die in seinem Leben nicht zueinander gehörten. Diesmal fanden ihre Lippen zueinander. Es war ein vorsichtiger Kuss, als testeten sie gemeinsam etwas aus, von dem sie nicht wussten, wie zerbrechlich es war. Die Nähe überwältigte Sirius und er fürchtete, ob er sie länger ertragen könnte. Er schloss die Augen, um Remus nicht länger sehen zu müssen, in dessen Blick seine ganze Seele zu liegen schien. Zu viel Schuld lastete auf dieser unbekannten Art der Reinheit zwischen ihnen. Sie beide waren Schuldiger. Hatten sich beide verraten lassen. Einander selbst verraten. Immer wieder._

„Sag' doch endlich was! Irgendwas – bitte."

Sirius war so weit in seinem Stuhl zusammengesackt, dass Remus, ihm gegenüber, ungleich groß schien. Wie ein Erwachsener vor einem Kind, das sich nicht dagegen zu wehren wusste, wie das Leben mit ihm spielte. Er hatte geweint, fürchterlich geweint, als er die Eule von Remus erhalten hatte. Dass er ihn in ihrem Stammcafé treffen wollte, obwohl es für Sirius so schwierig war, aus dem Haus zu kommen. Weil er ihm etwas zu sagen hatte, das nicht im Hauptquartier des Orden ausgesprochen werden durfte. Das letzte Mal, dass er Tränen vergossen hatte und das einzige Mal, seit er vor den Dementoren geflohen war. Das einzige verdammte Mal!

Und Remus wusste, dass es für ihn tödlich sein konnte, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen. Dumbledore wäre nicht begeistert. Niemand wäre es.

„Weiß nicht, was du von mir hören willst." Er war überrascht, wie kühl und belustigt seine Stimme klingen konnte. Oder war das Bitterkeit? Remus sah so enttäuscht und verletzt aus, wie er selbst sich fühlte. Der Blick in die honigfarbenen Augen tat so unbeschreiblich weh, wie ein Schnitt in die Brust, der bei jedem Atemzug brannte. „Du überfällst mich damit. Was soll ich dir sagen? Wir haben uns doch beide keine Zukunft zu bieten. Denk' mal drüber nach. Wir beide sind verrückt und gefährlich. Wir schaden uns nur. Also – vergiss es. Vergiss es einfach."

 _Je mehr er versuchte, vor Remus zu fliehen, desto unnachgiebiger hielt er an ihm fest. Es war nicht der Junge, den er in seiner Schulzeit geliebt hatte. Sie waren Fremde, die in der Vergangenheit etwas geteilt hatten, was für immer verloren war. Je mehr er versuchte, Remus entgegenzulaufen, desto mehr stieß er ihn von sich. Bis zu diesem Punkt waren sie gekommen, für einen winzigen Moment vereint._

 _Es war das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander schliefen, seit ihre Freundschaft verraten worden war. Das erste und letzte Mal._

Kalter Schaum verkrustete das Innere seiner Tasse. Sirius starrte hinein, als wüsste der abgestandene Cappuccino die Antworten, die er selbst nicht hatte geben können. Über dem Horizont glomm ein letzter Streifen Tageslicht; jemand hatte die Deckenlampen eingeschaltet, die jetzt grob den sanften Schimmer der Tischleuchten schluckten. Sirius sah nicht auf. Nicht einmal, als er einen Luftzug spürte und hörte, wie die Tür des Cafés mit leisem Bimmeln hinter Remus ins Schloss fiel.


End file.
